liches_and_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Moredai
Mordai. “Grief” Paladin of Redemption – a Disciple of Eldath, known as an Eldathian. I am the first son in 6 generations, the first to bare the curse my bloodline from the deal they made long ago. I do not know the curse, for my family never knew of it and it was dormant until I, the first son in the family bloodline was born. My mother died during child birth, the birth was a force of magic, the room darkened... the candles went out and a spectral green and blue glow sparked words in the air along with a bable of infernal words and a wicked laugh. my father fuelled with hate and bitterness towards me for the death of his wife wrapped me in the bloodied rags of the bed, he then took me to the chantry of Eldath in the town of Riverford. And left me upon the door step. He then left the town and I have never seen or heard of him again. Maybe it was his bitterness or cowardice that led him to these actions. My life until I was a teenager was hidden from the locals, only rumours of a devil child surfaced the town from time to time. But the priest who brought me up have always treated me as any other child. And seen the innocence in me. That is our first tenet that every child is born innocent. I then at a teenager was allowed to cover myself up and head into town of the evenings to pick up small food orders for the chantry. It was then that I understood the world is cruel, men women and their children tried to have me killed when a gust of wind revealed my features. I am a Pale violet skin tone, shape jaw line with deep purple lips. A tailor with a jagged end and fluorescent yellow eyes. I ran back to the chantry and the priests protected me, it wasnt until the civilians realised I was a disciple of Eldath did they know that even trying to have me killed would bring them great misfortune even if they hated me. So they accepted my life but never made it easy for me. This was the day I knew the horror of my curse to look like an outcast among the people I wish to aid. Eventually I became ordained and could perform marriages. Rituals and rites of passage. The thieves beggars and sinners often walked in and I have helped many if them on their paths to the light. The next tenet is patience we know we must wait and be calm at all costs and rational. We know eventually we must accept defeat and those who are on the side of darkness to far has only one option left. Death. Eventually I left the chantry to seek forgiveness and a way to remove this curse, as to be wise is the 3rd tenet. And I am now on my pilgrimage to find someone or something that can help me with my troubles. Along my travels I met an Adventure named : insert name here : for 5 years we travelled together, and spent many times aiding others on our path. For the 4th tenet is peace, and to resolve it any way we can. Though a Priest of Eldath doesnt always get involved with all threats or issues we are supposed to attend meetings of importance to be an emissary of other safer and peaceful options. If the only path to deal with the opposing force is war then war it is. And the Eldathians have been trained I’m all arms of combat. From young we are trained in self defence in martial weapons. Anyway we eventually came a cross a map left by the side of an old oak tree with several unattained boxes empty and clearly looted. My friend made a copy of the map, and we soon departed saying that one the first to find the treasure it may lead to would buy the other a round at the most fancy inn. It wasnt until several years later when I had forgotten long about that Map did I run into my friend again. He was in trouble, with a bunch of Dwarven thugs, a group who run a local town like a criminal organization. I attempted to persuade them, and though it worked for the time being we eventually fled and escaped. It wasnt until we were free did I uncover the truth that my friend had stolen their coin. I was angered and demanded that he return their money, a fight broke out and i attempted to defend myself trying to not cause him any harm. But he got the better of me and left me unconscious. If I track him down or see him again I will attempt one last try at reddeming his soul. And so now I have wondered the lands in search for this someone or something that could aid me with my curse of devil bloodline. General description: I wear a Blue and white linen shirt and trousers, a cloak that covers my face and tail. Shoes of leather and gloves white and made of silk. My clothes are decorated in a waterfall the symbol of Eldath. Black raven hair, horns grinded down and skin of a pale violet colour. Deep purple lips and a sharp jawline. Yellow piercing eyes. I carry a quaterstaff made of maple wood. My holy symbol is a silver chain and a symbol of a waterfall or more like water drop. I do carry armour but will only wear it if I consider the foe ahead in time may be hard to persuade. Rituals I perform often: I will often perform a ritual of forgiveness on those who fight by absolving their broken weapons or items in an argument in a pool or body of water. I also recite several quotes of scripture not in a preach way but more of a way to confide in myself on my journeys. These may be along the lines of by the rivers of Eldath, or May the flow of water bring peace to your mind and soul, or the waves of peace are among us.